theadventfandomcom-20200213-history
Merripen
Merripen. Son of Jerrell. Half Human, Half Young One. Age: 17 Born in the spring Height: 6'1~ (tall) Strange or unique physical attributes: His proportions. Longer fingers and such than most people. And lighter skin? Relationships: Elizabeth Falk He lives in the Advent Dorms or his father's house. Religion/philosophy: Having a hard time in his faith in Adonai. Lonely He loves his father. Life Doesn't know his human mother. She died when he was too young to remember. Jerrell won't speak of her. Him and his father traveled extensively when he was young. Finally settled in The Advent when he was 5-7. He doesn't know he's a nephilim. Insecurities: Speaking, his ability to relate with people. Temperment: Quiet Any phobias? Failing and being severely criticized Things that make him or her happy: Someone who genuinely enjoys being with him. Reading. Writing? Family (describe): Father, Jerrell, is a former (kicked out run-away) fallen. Mother died when he was very young. Aunt and uncle want him dead. (Father, Jerrell - Former Fallen. Uncle, Makis, Does he know Merripen exists before story begins? Aunt, Agatha - Knows he exists, but doesn't know too much about him. Mother (human) died when he was little. Jerrell took care of him ever since.) From Word Profile Bio: Black hair. Kind of twitchy and crazed almost. Alison on the Breakfast Club. Has a secret love for Elizabeth at the Advent even when she’s made fun of, he loves her. He is tormented on the inside and has visions of his evil side taking over and of the contradictory good side he so longs for. He calls these two fates Mingan and Efrain, the Grey Wolf and the White Bird.He soon finds out that they are not fates, they are spirit beings that are pulling him. Merripen comes from a humble but _______(high, ….lofty was high ranked Fallen) beginning. Merripen was born to Jerrell of the Fallen and a human woman named _____ Sarah???. Before Merripen is born, Jerrell and Merripen’s mother decide to hide. A few years in to Merripen’s life, his mother dies. Jerrell gets a bookstore where Merripen helps out at. At this time he’s about 5 or 6. They leave the bookstore and Research Nephilim Songs Yer Blues – The Beatles The Tide Began To Rise – Demon Hunter mid to end Ch When The Little Fellow Came Close And Put Both Around His Mother, And Kissed Her In An Appealing Boyish Fashion, She Was Moved To Tenderness – I Can Make A Mess Like Nobody’s Business (About Jerrell and his mother) {Relisten to: I Love You… Too – Tokyo Rose The Empire - MxPx Great For My Collection – Sullivan crushcrushcrush - Paramore Here’s Everything I’ve Always Meant To Say – JamisonParker Black Is The Colour – Traditional Celtic Song Panic Prone - Chevelle =Invincible – Muse – Blackholes and Revelations= I’m Content With Losing – Underoath in the story To and About: Elizabeth: A Boy Brushed In Red… Living In Black And White – Underoath One Eight Seven – Senses Fail The Hardest Thing I Had to Do – Bradley Hathaway The Autumn Effect – 10 Years Staring Back – Pillar Scared – Three Days Grace {To Decide} Possessions Of Importance animals: Journal and drawing book with odd qualities. It talks back to him. It just happens to be a means of communication between two people. His drawing pad is what he draws his visions on. Sometimes if he draws a creature it will come to life on the page or even jump off the page. {old} Violin. He’s quite good at it. and Glasses. {1/26/09} Weapons: Sword Writing Tips Voice: Attitude: Diologue example: Prose - Merripen - On Outside The Advent (Make less modern sounding) Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Fallen Category:Young Ones